


Sam Gets a Bee

by ArtemisEmrys



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Anatomy, Bee still can't talk, M/M, PWP, Sam has a sexy robot friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisEmrys/pseuds/ArtemisEmrys
Summary: Bee teaches Sam a lesson he will never forget.





	Sam Gets a Bee

**Author's Note:**

> Most of Bee's speech is him surfing the radio looking for clips. He can occasionally. with a lot of effort and pain, produce a few words from his broken vocalizer, though.

They skittered around the far side of the base, hiding out behind the small weapons shed that Ironhide kept over there. The gunner kept several of these little ‘cabinets’ around, just in case he needed to reload or trade out guns quickly. It was just large enough to hide both the mini-con scout and the tall (for an organic) boy. Sam looked up, smiling, and placed a hand on the crouching Autobot’s arm plating.

“I think we’re clear, Bee.”

Bee’s optics glimmered, and his radio clicked before spouting out in the Terminator’s deep voice, “ _Affirmative_.”

Sam snorted, allowing Bumblebee to lift him into his palms, and settling his back against the mech’s chestplates as he sat in order to watch the slowly sinking sun to the west. They sat like that for quite awhile, comfortable in the companionable silence.

Shaking himself, Sam glanced around one last time to be sure they were alone, before tipping his head back to look at Bee’s face with a grin. “So…. Where were we?”

Bee cycled his optics, cycling through several channels to cobble together an answer for his friend, “I believe… we were gonna … just about now!... learn something new, today.”

Sam nodded, fidgeting a bit, but still grinning. He stood in the scout’s hand, just tall enough from his chest-high position to lean over and plant a loving kiss on Bee’s vocalizer-slash-mouth-thing. After all this time, Sam still wasn’t exactly sure what to call it. He knew the other mechs had mouths, and glossa, and denta, but Bee had none of those. He had mentioned getting that changed soon, saying Ratchet might be getting the parts he needed with the coming arrivals. The small mech was delighted that he’d be able to talk and intake energon and fuel normally again, and Sam was ecstatic for the yellow mech. “What do you have to teach me, big guy? I don’t think we’ll be interrupted again, not if we stay here. No one ever comes over here.”

Bee nodded, leaning over to place Sam on the asphalt between his leg struts, taking a second to caress the boy’s back with his digit. He slid his digit slowly up and down, then under the loose cotton t-shirt that Sam was wearing. Sam shivered as the warm metal brushed his shoulder blades, before dipping to press a bit more firmly against the curve of his backside. He pressed back against it with a sigh, gripping the rest of the warm hand curved around his body like a large, warm metal blanket.

Bumblebee, with his volume lowered, leaned down to nuzzle his vocalizer softly against Sam’s curly hair. “You are… sure… Sam?” He struggled, his strained voice producing nothing but static for a moment before it squeaked out, “No… rush, love.”

Sam smiled and shushed him. “I’m sure. Try not to use your voice, Bee. I know it hurts you.” He placed a hand on the Autobot’s chest armor, right over his pulsing spark, pressing back even more firmly against the large finger doing wonders behind him. “We, _mmm_ , we don’t need it to understand each other anyway.”  He sighed as Bee nuzzled him again for a few moments before straightening, “Now, show me.”

Bee nodded, using the servo that had been caressing his friend to prod him gently forward, pressing the by even further between his legs. Sitting back a little, he spread his thigh joints and indicated the area between with a digit. “This is my… inter…face.” The radio searched channels for a moment, and Sam took the moment to flush brightly. Bee, thinking that this was the most adorable thing, gave a low clicking chuckle, gears whirring. Sam scowled bashfully, but indicated he should go on.  “We… use this for… showing… friendship and love!” Bee paused, looking at his friend with nothing but adoration in his expression. “Lo-o-ving yooou is easy, because… I don’t want, anybody else! Sam.”

Despite the fact that half of that sentence was formed of cheesy love songs sung in high –pitched female voices, Sam was touched. Blushing, he reached forward to brush his fingertips over the panel, finding it smooth as the rest of Bee, but slightly warmer here than any other place he’d felt. The scout shivered slightly as he felt around, and Sam grinned, encouraged. Pressing harder at the hidden seams he felt there, he dragged his hand from the panel-cover to his thigh joint, and back.

“Yes!” Bee’s radio let out, and his engines started to purr lowly. “Just… just like that!”

Sam chuckled, pressing harder. Curious, he looked up into Bee’s face and smiled at his flickering optics. “Do… do you ever do this yourself, Bee?”

Bee’s eyes lit again for a moment, and he managed to look both aroused and sheepish at the same time. He played the next part of the song he had used to declare his love for Sam. “When I think about you, I touch myself, ah-oh-oh!”

Sam smirked again, “Oh, really?”Once again emboldened, he leaned forward. Hesitating just a moment, he caught the scout’s optics and laid a wet trail with his tongue from the top of his interface to the bottom, sucking hard at the metal. Sam thought for a second that he should be more freaked out about what he was doing, but this was Bee. He loved Bee. It seemed that he had loved Bee before he had known he loved Bee. This just seemed like a long-awaited progression in their relationship. It felt right.

And anything he could do to bring his brave and decent friend pleasure and happiness, he would do. Bee seemed pretty happy right now.

The scout froze, intakes hitching and cooling fans kicking to life with a vengeance. “Warning, warning!” The scout let out a small whimpering noise. “Imminent exposure… pending, pending.” Sam was amazed that the mech could still surf and submit radio waves so fluently, the mech was shaking do intensely. The scout was writhing slightly the side of the shed. Sam wished he could reach everything at once that he knew would feel good to touch on his friend: wings, vocalizer, panel. Oh well, he could only do what he could.

Catching on to what the minicon was talking about, he took a step back. “Yeah, Bee. Lemme see?” Sam’s eyes went wide as the panel slid to the side with a click, and the impressive piece of equipment steadily rose before him. Gulping, he reached out his hand again to trace it. Both hands could not fit fully around its girth, and Sam was impressed despite himself.

“Spike,” hissed out of the scout’s stuttering vocalizer, and Sam just stared at him until Bee sighed in his vents and gestured at the object at hand. “My…spike.”

“Oh!” Sam looked back at the shiny silver shaft in his hands, then below at the second area uncovered by the retracted interface panel. The glistening folds of metal shined with slight moisture, and Sam looked back at Bee before reaching out to run a finger over its edges. The area quivered and clenched as Bee made another keening, choking noise, obviously trying to keep quiet as Sam applied more pressure. “What’s this called?”

Bee didn’t answer for a long minute, and Sam realized he couldn’t. Slipping three of his fingers into wet, hot moisture, he stroked lightly. The yellow mech’s thighs quivered, and the clicks and moans increased in volume and pace. The sight and sound was completely alien to Sam, but its intensity and the familiarity of Bee was not. The mech was loving this. Sam was quite enjoying it all, too. Who would have thought learning could be so sexy? “C’mon, Bee. Tell me.” He plunged his hand in up to the wrist, and the scout practically vibrated off the ground.

Bee moaned, head knocking back against the wall. “Port… valve…” Be gasped, shouting out Sam’s name in his real voice as the hand rubbed the nodes on the inside rim of his port. Sam shushed him again, beginning to run his other hand, now slick with lubricants, up and down the spike as far as he could go. He gripped tighter as Bee began to thrash slightly, trying to control himself even as his interface heated up even more.

Sam caught a groan of his own. Bee was reeling, helm thrown back, legs spread wide, optics offline and shuttered. He was beautiful. Even the noises the mech was trying so hard to stifle seemed to heat the air around them. The yellow mech grunted, mewling, as Sam removed his hand from Bee’s port and gripped his spike with both, sliding them up and down fast and hard. Bee’s servos clenched on the ground under him so hard, minute fractures began to form in the asphalt and cement.

“Oh, Bee…” Sam sighed as the scout’s back arched slightly, lifting his aft off of the pavement for a moment before plopping back down. Bee’s wings were taught with tension, lifting off his back as if he were in attack mode, but the little ah’s and oh’s of pleasure squeaking past his voice-box belied that assumption. “Love you so much, Bee.” He was sliding his hands up and down as fast as he could now, pressing tight against Bee’s left thigh, pressing his own arousal into the hot metal there. A rush of lubricants dripped from the scout’s clenching port, and Sam knew it couldn’t be long now. He leant forward and delivered one long lick to the underside of Bumblebee’s spike, and the scout froze with a gasp.

“Imminent…. Imminent!”

“Yeah, Bee.” Sam mumbled around the metal at his lips, “Yeah. S’okay, do it.” Moaning himself, he placed his knee at the entrance to Bee’s port, and _pressed_ , and that was all it took. Bee shook, both low moans and high-pitched squeals emitting seemingly simultaneously from his frame as he bucked. Sam was pushed back, but managed to hang on to his spike long enough for the scout to ride it out and slump, exhausted, to the ground behind the shed, fans whirring.

Sam sighed and sat next to his venting and quaking friend and patting his steaming chassis. “Bee?”

“That… was… bloody amazing!”

Sam chuckled, looking down at himself. He was a mess. He was covered in lubricants, dirt from the ground, and gods only knew what else, but he was grinning like a Cheshire cat. He had done this. He had _finally_ given Bee the mind-blowing pleasure that the mech really deserved, not just a nice wing-rub or wax down. Sam was actually proud of himself, despite his own pressing arousal. He supposed he’d just take care of that later.

Bee, finally catching up to his processor, sat up slowly, reaching to pull Sam in closer with one servo. Nuzzling the sticky organic with his helm, he slipped his smallest digit between Sam’s legs, pressing and rubbing, even as his friend weakly tried to protest, saying he was okay. After a few minutes of this, Sam flopped down in the hand supporting him, arching his hips into the warm pressure, giving into Bee’s insistent caresses.

With his arousal already peaked by the recent activities, the warmth and press of Bee’s digit, and the occasional slight electromagnetic pulse sending shivers up his spine and down to curl his toes, it didn’t take long. All too soon Sam was arching his own back, slamming a hand over his mouth to muffle his own pathetic cries of pleasure, and adding his own essence to the mix that already coated him. Geez, he’d have to go straight to the showers, or Ratchet would smell all this on him from a mile away.

Coming down from his own personal ‘overload’ he groaned, smiling tiredly at a happy  as he was settled more comfortably against the warm chassis once more. The sun had fully set during all of their activity, and the stars over the desert base were stunning. They sat and gazed them for awhile, content.

“Thank you, Bee, for showing me that. I loved it.” He kissed the large digit nearest to his head. “I love _you_ , Bee.”

Bee, wishing he could smile, let happiness light his optics, and pulled a wool blanket from subspace, wrapping his tired friend up in it. He wished he could tell Sam how beautiful he was under the stars, flushed from their love-making, and warm in his palm. Sighing, he rubbed his cheek against the boy’s hair and held him just the littlest bit tighter. “Love you, too, Sam.”


End file.
